Brown Team
'Brown '''is a color used in two seasons of Endurance. It usually consists of two people who are somehow receiving a second chance. Endurance Because this was the first season, there was no Brown Team. Endurance 2 At the reunion of Endurance 1, JD announced the first twist of Season 2: Two people would be given a second chance, and return for the second season. Each contestant got to vote for whoever they wanted to return for Endurance 2. The audience would also get to vote. Whoever got the most audience votes would recieve one extra vote towards being a season 2 contestant. In the end, Max DeLeo and Jenna Jimenez won, but this wasn't announced until after the contestants played Wash Out. From the very beginning, many players felt Max and Jenna shouldn't be back in the game. They said that they had already had their chance one year ago, and planned to eliminate them as soon as possible, especially Scooter Magruder. Luckily, one of the Brown Team's allies, the Green Team won the first mission, Tower of Power, so Brown was safe, but not for long. During Fireball, they were the first team eliminated, due to nearly every team except Green and Yellow plotting against them. The Brown Team was lucky once again, because Orange was also a target do to Tyler not wanting to be there anymore, so Max and Jenna managed to avoid the Samadhi. During Rollerball, Brown took an early lead, but Green once again pulled off an impressive victory. Once again, Brown is safe from the Temple of Fate due to their close allies winning. Tide Pull was Brown's first victory of the seaon. Max made a deal with Scooter, but later went against it and gave them the Samadhi because he felt everyone was targeting the Orange Team and it wasn't fair. On The Ropes was an important Temple Mission for the Endurance veterans and their new enemies, the Blue Team. Despite a 10-second handicap, a determined Scooter managed to catch up to Max, and even pushed him out of the way, but it was no use, and the Brown team managed to win again. They decided to send two strong teams, Blue and Purple to the Temple of Fate. Face to Face was another tough challenge for the contestants. The Brown Team couldn't hold on long enough to beat the Purple Team. They later recieved the Samadhi, handicapping them by two feet for the next challenge. Cherry Picker is the next Temple Mission, and Brown's tower is raised above the others by two feet! Max however, is still confident he can win. Surprisingly, Purple managed to take the victory for this mission, despite them being behind the Yellow Team for nearly the whole challenge. Brown took their first trip to the Temple, with their alliance members, the Yellow Team, where, during a dramatic and stormy game at the Temple, they came out victorious and returned to the beach. Eventually, the other teams begin to get annoyed by Max and how he'd do anything to win. They're thinking about sending him home, but they all love Jenna, and don't want her to leave. Even though they were allies, the Green Team sent Brown to Temple against Purple after winning Plank Maze, because they believed they have to send the 2 strongest teams. Once again, luck was on Brown's side, and they returned from the dreaded Temple of Fate . Brown pulled off an impressive victory in Pathfinder, and they secured their spot in the final two. During the final mission, Green and Brown proved to each other that they were both equally matched, and both got four pieces from the mission, but Brown was still ahead by two pieces. After several rounds, with the lead shifting between Green and Brown, Max and Jenna, who were eliminated first in season 1, became the winners of season 2. Endurance 3: Hawaii Unlike every other team in the season, the Brown team wasn't formed during the Pick Your Partner game, but instead during Headstrong. Tom Maden and Vanetta Smith were eliminated during the Right to Stay challenge, but all six of them were given a second chance. Whoever won Headstrong, would chose a partner and become this season's Brown Team. It was a long and painful challenge for the six kids, but each of them were determined to be a part of Endurance. Eventually, it came down to Tom and Marshall. Tom managed to outlast Marshall, and he chose Vanetta as his partner because she was the last of the girls to be eliminated. Although Monroe initially resented Tom for choosing Vanetta over Taylor, the Brown Team found friends in Yellow, and, later, Green. In Ring of Fire, they were the first team to be eliminated. The next day, in Bagging on You, they got a sandbag on their platform in the third round, eliminating Purple in the process. They managed to survive until the end, where they lost to Yellow. However, because of their friendship, they were safe. In Squaring Off, Brown was first targeted by Purple, Orange, Red, and Gray Teams, but when Yellow was chosen by Purple, the game shifted towards them and the Green Team. When it was the Brown Team's turn to chose, Vanetta chose Orange due to her friendship with Nicole, while Tom wanted to choose Yellow. They ultimately chose Orange to go next, and were eliminated soon afterward. Tom later ranted about this in a confessional, knowing both Yellow and Green would go to Temple that night. The Brown Team lost in Out on a Limb, and were destined to be on the weaker Superteam alongside Red and Orange. Tom was disappointed about this, and believed Monroe and the Yellow Team were backstabbing them by doing so. However, they stuck with their original decision. In Bamboo Jungle, the Red-Orange-Brown Team lost the mission, and everyone blamed it on Vanetta. Brown was sent to Temple for the first time against Tom's friend Kareem and his partner Rachel by the Yellow-Grey-Purple superteam afterward. Fortunately, Tom and Vanetta endured the temple, and returned to the game. In Pipeline, like all the other teams sans Gray, the Brown Team struggled with the challenge. They formed a secret alliance with Orange and Yellow to kick off the Purple and Gray teams, because in their minds, they were the two strongest teams. This was foiled in I'm Pulling For You, because Nicole exposed it to Chris. However, later on in the game, Tom and the rest of the contestants receive tragic news: Vanetta is no longer in the game. While she was walking from the hut, she fell and cut her leg. She was taken out of the jungle to get stitches. JD gave Tom a choice: He could give up, and leave the game, or he could persevere and continue as a one man team. Tom decided to continue for Vanetta. Unfortunately, he could not win Balance Ball by himself. Tom tries to convince Reece and Chris to keep him in the game because he is a one man team, and not much of a threat, but his efforts did not pay off. He was sent along with Yellow to the Temple of Fate, where he lost, and was sent home. After Endurance: Hawaii Afterward, there hasn't been a Brown Team since, and there haven't been any opportunities for one. However, some fans cite that Garret and Anna of ''Endurance: High Sierras could be an unofficial brown team. On Endurance: Fiji, there was a twist where the eliminated contestants from the RTS would come back and become the Gray and Brown teams. Because of funding, it was never implanted on that season. Trivia *Fewest number of seasons appeared in: 2 *Highest average ranking team: 3 *They both share the same starting piece: Perseverance. *Lowest number of trips to Temple: 4. *Both Brown teams had an alliance with the Green and Yellow teams of their seasons. Category:Teams